Golden Freddy
Golden Freddy is a major antagonist in the Five Nights at Freddy's series, arguably serving as the main antagonist of Five Nights At Freddy's 4. He is a golden version of Freddy Fazbear, hence the name. It is likely that the soul of the child who would become Golden Freddy made a deal with the Puppet to bring him and his friends back in the souls of the pizzeria's mascots, thus putting Golden Freddy in a Big Bad Duumvirate with the Puppet. In the novel, Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes, he is actually the ghost of a murdered child named Michael Brooks, although it is unknown if there is any continuity between the games and novels (and thus, if Golden Freddy is actually Brooks in the games). Description Golden Freddy looks like the standard Freddy Fazbear. The main differences are his gold fur, his navy blue hat and bow tie. In the office, he has extremely small white pupils, but the close-up of his face doesn't show them. Golden Freddy is likely a hallucination, but there are many theories that state otherwise. One theory states that the Golden Freddy suit is the original Freddy Fazbear that was replaced due to age. Others state that he contains the corpse of the first child that was murdered. Another theory states that Golden Freddy murdered the previous guard. History ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' Golden Freddy will be summoned if the player stares at the poster. A girl's laughter will be heard and if you look back at the room, you will see an empty costume. If Golden Freddy appears, he will kill you and crash the game after a few seconds watching motionlessly the player, while the guard experiences macabre hallucinations. However, if you look back at the camera he will go away. He is easier to summon on Night 1 and during the Custom Nights if all settings are set to 0. There are rare chances you will see him on Nights 3 and 5 without summoning him. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' In the prequel, Golden Freddy can be glimpsed on a number of posters drawn by children. Golden Freddy can appear on Night 6, and even possibly Night 7 (depending if his A.I. is disabled). Golden Freddy can teleport into the Office, sitting there, and if the player manages to put on the mask, he'll vanish. He can also go into the hallway where his floating giant head is. To stop him, the player 'must '''put up the monitor, or don the Freddy Head. If the giant head is flashed at, Golden Freddy will attack, and end the night. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Golden Freddy appears the minigames, one of which further hints that he was the mascot of the original restaurant, Fredbear's Family Diner, along with Spring Bonnie. In the final minigame where the player, as the child possessing the Puppet, and the spirits inhabiting Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy greet him and offer him a cake (presumably to make up for putting him in Fredbear's mouth, if they are the teenagers that instigated the Bite of '83). The fifth child's eyes widen, and he equips the mask of Golden Freddy, accepts this offering, and with this, he and the other children finally ascend to the afterlife (it is also possible it is his head that is glowing in the background of the bad ending). ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'' It it strongly implied in the mini-game of the fourth game, that Golden Freddy was indeed the original Fredbear, and the one who caused the Bite of 83', during a child's birthday party. When bullies wearing the masks of the animatronics from the first game came to terrorize the boy, the group, deciding to prank the child, grabbed him and try to get him close into the mouth of Fredbear for a "kiss" and end up stuffing the player's head into the mouth of Fredbear. Suddenly, Fredbear forcefully closes his mouth, resulting to the child's head being crushed and losing his frontal lobe. This incident causes the location to shut down, and Fredbear and Spring Bonnie are decommissioned, causing Fredbear to no longer be worn as a springlock suit. ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator'' Golden Freddy appears in the Ultimate Custom Night update. Like in other games in the series, Golden Freddy may appear in the player's office. The player only has a short amount of time to put up their monitor when catching a glimpse of him to make Golden Freddy disappear. Otherwise it's game over. If the player completes all of the anime cutscenes, a final one will play after completing another challenge showing Golden Freddy in his FNaF 1 form twitching on the ground as he fades into the darkness. Novels ''Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes'' Golden Freddy is a far more benevolent and heroic character in the novel than in the game series, acting as a guide to the main characters. He is first discovered by Carlton while he is trapped in a spring lock suit. When his kidnapper, William Afton, leaves the room, Carlton notices a yellow Freddy costume sitting in the corner, with two glowing pinpricks in its empty eyes. Golden Freddy begins speaking, though not aloud, and Carlton realizes that Golden Freddy is the spirit of his childhood friend, Michael Brooks, one of Afton's previous victims. As Charlie enters the room to rescue Carlton, he points out Golden Freddy in the corner and informs her that he was Michael all along. Once Carlton is released from the suit with Charlie's help, Golden Freddy mysteriously vanishes without a sound. As Freddy Fazbear and his cohorts come to life and attack the teenagers aggressively, they end up in the main room, where they proceed to form a circle around them, and as they are about to lunge, all four of them stop in place, Golden Freddy now standing in the corner, revealing that he had the power to stop them from hurting his friends. At this, the other animatronics finally realizes their wrongdoings and that they have been attacking the wrong people. Golden Freddy "speaks" once again to all his friends, revealing himself as Michael. The other animatronics becomes much more docile and friendly around them, showing the intelligence behind the robots. The yellow bear slumps back to the corner as Carlton's father busts down a wall in the restaurant to rescue everyone. However, as Charlie and her friends attempt to leave, William Afton, now wearing the Springtrap suit, grabs her by the neck and threatens to kill her unless the party obeys him. Enraged at her assailant, Charlie punches him, and finally causes every last spring lock in his suit to go off rapidly, sending Afton to a slow and painful end. One by one, the four animatronics approach him and drag their dying murderer into the darkness of the pizzeria to complete their revenge, with Golden Freddy finally disappearing into the afterlife. ''Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones'' John, Jessica, and Clay Burke went to see Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy to save Charlie from William Afton who is Springtrap, Twisted Freddy, Twisted Wolf and Twisted Bonnie when John saw pupils inside of Golden Freddy John knew that Golden Freddy was still possessed by their old friend Michael Brooks and the children that were murdered by William Afton and when John said the name William Afton, Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, and Withered Foxy started to get up and followed them but when Withered Foxy, Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, and Withered Freddy came to help Charlie and her friends and Clay Burke, Golden Freddy didn’t came. Gallery Golden Freddy.png Golden Freddy FNAF2.png|Golden Freddy in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Golden Freddy Death.jpg|Golden Freddy's Jump-scare in the first game. Golden Freddy.jpg|Golden Freddy with his teeth bloodied. Possibly a hint that he caused the Bite of 87? Old Fredbear.png|Golden Freddy is in FNAF World as a hero! Trivia *It is heavily implied that Golden Freddy is a spring lock suit, like Springtrap, in the sense of the ability to be both an animatronic and a wearable suit, given that Purple Guy was theorized to wear the Golden Freddy suit to lure the five children to the back and kill them, the endoskeleton is visible in the images of Golden Freddy, shares the yellow color, and in one of the minigames in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Golden Freddy is shown entertaining children on a stage alongside Springtrap. *Since Golden Freddy has the phrase "It's Me" whenever he is summoned, and crashes the game if one has 1-9-8-7 as the custom A.I. in the Custom Night, many players suspected that he was the cause of the Bite of '87. This does not work on the updated version of the first game. *As of version 1.13, setting the A.I. levels to 1/9/8/7 on Custom Night causes Golden Freddy's kill screen to appear, forcing the game to close. This was put in by Scott Cawthon to end the rumours of the Bite of '87, stating that entering the input 1/9/8/7 would have an alternate ending. *Many theories say Golden Freddy was originally brown, but being in the dark, never being used or the lighting turned him yellow, but in the third game, this theory was confirmed to be false, because, in the "Stage01" minigame, Golden Freddy still retains his colour. *Golden Freddy's kill screen is similar to the Freddy hallucination screen but is coloured gold and without eyes. *In the trailer for Five Nights at Freddy's 2, one of the children's drawings, depicts Golden Freddy with the endoskeleton eyes doing what is possibly singing to them. *The animatronic noise that killed Phone Guy is the same as Golden Freddy's, implying that he killed him. *His scream is the same scream that the four main animatronics used, simply slowed down, supporting another theory that The Puppet stuffed deceased children in the animatronic suits (as seen in the "Give Gifts, Give Life" minigame) with the fifth child possessing Golden Freddy. This theory is confirmed in the third game, most evidently in "Happiest Day". **In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, it's scream is also different, being a louder version of the normal scream, and clips midway. *Before the third game, Golden Freddy was believed to be the suit the Murderer wore to kill the children, however it is later revealed in later games that Springtrap was the suit used, but the theory is still popular. *You can find Golden Freddy on Night 2 of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, as seen in this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oAm7DpUAYJY(at 4:24.) *Although his full name is Michael Brooks in The Silver Eyes, the events of the novel, while considered canon by the creator, is an alternate continuity to the game series. *Oddly enough, Golden Freddy appears in his withered form in Ultimate Custom Night, but then appears in his FNaF 1 form during his cutscene. Navigation Category:Enigmatic Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Bogeymen Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Abusers Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Conspirators Category:Deceased Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extremists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Genderless Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Kids Category:Misanthropes Category:Muses Category:Noncorporeal Category:On & Off Category:Paranormal Category:Possessor Category:Protagonists Category:Psychics Category:Redeemed Category:Scapegoat Category:Successful Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Vengeful Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Thought-Forms